


The World of Perpetual Dawn

by Rigen97



Category: Bleach
Genre: OOC Orihime, The Thing I Thought On A Whim, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigen97/pseuds/Rigen97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime had a really soft heart, so soft that her heart broke when her enemy that had abducted her hurt so badly. Doubt formed on her heart while she watched the empty and somewhat sad eyes.</p><p>Was being lonely a sin? Was unable to properly feel a sin? Wasn't he just a victim, and the true sinner is the one that banished him to an eternity of solitude?</p><p>And thus, her very definition of justice changed, along with the nature of her divine power. Orihime goes wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World of Perpetual Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to see Orihime more than her frail, weak, and powerless side. So this is the result.

He was lonely. And he was afraid. He longed for someone to understand his sadness, his fear, his anger. And yet he was feared by everyone around him, feared for his overwhelming strength. And yet he was hated, envied, exiled. And yet he was treated as a monster, existing only to be hated and fought.

And yet Ichigo slaughtered him mercilessly, cutting him and even blowing his body away without hesitation. As his body crumbles into nothingness, to the final rest he deserved after being alone for so long, his hands reached to me.

"I see. So this is what you called _heart_ " for once, I saw regret on his face, but also a tiny bit of relief.

 

 _Farewell._ In a voice audible only for me, he said his final words.

 

Is it right to let him gone just like that? I know the answer, but still, even he never wished for the Emptiness he embodied. Were all Hollows trully evil, were all of them cannot live side by side with the Shinigami, was it really the correct decision to slaughter them all?

My heart aches, for the enemy that had fallen in front of my eyes.

If this world was such cruel and cold world, then I will replace it with the one kinder and warmer, even if it means abandoning my friends.

 

"Shichiten Rengoku" the Seven Heaven Purgatory.

 

"Inoue!!" I faintly heard Ishida-kun's voice, but it's too late to stop anything now.

As I merged my spiritual essence to the Shun-Shun Rikka spirit, a huge crimson sphere swallowed Las Noches Dome and enveloped the entire realm of Hueco Mundo. It doesn't even end there. As my consciousness fades into a new existence, the same spheres swallowed through the many world connected by Dangai and even the palace of the Soul King.

An edge of the ever-expanding sphere touched the Hogyouku, the sphere that listen to the wish and made it reality. "How nice if the world was that easy." and just like that, I rejected the very existence of the Hogyouku, and the sphere crumbles into nothingness.

"Inoue! What are you doing!" suddenly Ichigo appeared before me.

"Isn't it obvious? If this world was a cruel world that rejected him when he had found his salvation, then I would reject this world. I would reject all sadness in this world and replace them with a bright happiness."

Somewhere amid the vast worlds, a new world emerges while all other started disappearing.

"This is wrong! This is not what you were!"

"And who are you to judge who am I? You didn't see his eyes, you didn't see his sadness and despair! You and those Shinigami slaughtered them without knowing what scars them so deep that they sided with Aizen. _I am the goddess of this new realm. And you are not needed in it, Kurosaki Ichigo._ "

"No! Inoue!" his body turned into dust and scattered in the Hueco Mundo. His soul probably returned to his human body.

"Kurosaki! Inoue, what have you done?"

"Relax! He just returned to his physical body. I merely rejected the event when he had entered Hueco Mundo."

"Why? Why did you do all this? We're friends, weren't we?"

"Yes. There might be several person within these worlds that I would consider friends. But even them cannot understand me, and they didn't even _try_ to understand _him_! All you could do was to destroy anyone who got in your way, be it Shinigami, Human, Quincies, Hollows, Arrancars, or Espada."

And then I rejected Ishida-kun. I could feel him return to the human world. AS the crimson sphere keep expanding in all worlds, a calm, deep, cold voice spoke in the edge of my consciousness....

_Is this what you trully wanted, woman?_

That voice, whose voice was that? He wasnt just  _died,_ he was thoroughly destroyed untill not even a trace of him remains. And yet that voice resonated within my mind.

_If this is what you choose, then what makes you different from them? Among them were trully innocent ones, among the sinners were those that merely misunderstood. If this is what you choose, then you're no different from them that choose to destroy everything rather than try to understand them._

_Now tell me, woman. What makes you different._

"Shut up! They destroyed you, they didn't even try to understand you! Why do I have to understand them?"

_Because you're different. You change the world of those around you just by existing. You understand those around you more then themselves. You bring salvation to those who misunderstood and cutoff from others. You even bring salvation to your enemies by understanding them when no one else could._

_You even gave me a heart. I would never return to any of those world ever again, but the fact never changes that you could give even_ me  _a heart._

_So don't turn into them. Show the arrogant inhabitants of those worlds that you're different._

"But they killed you, no, they _destroyed_ you untill not even dust remains for me to recover."

_Then I'll left the choice on you, Orihime. Would you continue this and do the exact same thing that you resent from them, or would you bring the salvation to all those who misunderstood?_

"I just wanted to be with you..." my voice trailed away, swallowed by tears. The sphere began contracting. The stopped time began to flow again, along with my tears. "Why can't such simple wish be granted?"

An invisible hand wiped my tears.  _It's not your fault that Kurosaki killed me. No one is blaming you, it was just how it supposed to be._

"We would never meet again, would we?" the voice fell silent.

_I love you._

And then everything went blank.

**END**


End file.
